Peeping Tom
by Olympos
Summary: Summary: Once upon a time Wimpy wolf saw Inu mutt bathing in the hot springs. What will the wimpy wolf think of the inu mutt? -YAOI


This is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it ^.^~

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, it was created by Rumiko Takahashi.

Peeping Tom

"Cheh! Damn that stupid mutt. Getting in mine and Kagome's way again." Koga grumbled as he walked down a path, kicking stones that were in his way, "I could've peeked at Kagome while she was bathing. What right has he to stop me? We both have the same desires."

Ginta and Hakkaku were silently trailing behind Koga, fascinatingly listening to him talking to himself. Ginta leaned closer to Hakkaku, "Hey, when do you think Koga will reach his limit?"

"Soon, probably." Hakkaku guessed, whispering back to his friend, "I mean he was planning on peeking on her you know?"

Koga's ears twitched. "Ha, yeah. He might even rape-." Ginta got cut off and the two companions halted as Koga suddenly appeared before them; his eyes menacing and fangs beared.

"I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU DIMWITS!" He gave the two companions a hit on the head, "As if I would rape Kagome. She would despise me! I want her to LOVE me not the other way around." Koga claimed with eyes of burning desire.

"You won't get anywhere with Inuyasha existing." Hakkaku declared.

"Mhm, absolutely right, Hakkaku." Ginta said nodding his head with one hand cupping his chin. Suddenly Hakkaku jumped by Koga's left side.  
"Hey Koga, I think you should 'give it to him'. Rid Inuyasha of this world." Hakkaku suggested placing his hand on Koga's left shoulder.  
By the right side of Koga Ginta appeared, "Then NOTHING can stand between you and Kagome –chan."

Koga brushed both of his companions away. "I would receive the same consequence if I were to kill him. Actually, she'd probably send me to hell her-." Koga suddenly stopped as the smell of lavender soap entered his nostrils. _Is Kagome bathing right now? _Koga thought to himself looking up at the sky, _Steam from a nearby hot-spring! _"GINTA, HAKKAKU! I'll meet you both back at the camp I need to 'settle' something." He gave them both a killing intent aura, hinting as if not to question him. His two companions marched off without another word.

Koga reached the hot-springs and hid behind a rock. He peeked over to see Ka- NO, INUYASHA BATHING? Inuyasha sat in the hot-spring with his head arched back resting it on a rock. Next to him were the lavender soaps that he recently washed himself with.

_Why must my eyes be fouled by seeing the mutt here instead of Kagome? _Koga thought in dismay looking away- Koga sat behind the rock; curled up and burying himself in disappointment. Suddenly water splashed and Koga was pinched back to his senses. Koga panicked with the thought of Inuyasha catching him and misunderstanding that he was peeping at him and/or worse, gay. He glanced over the rock to see what his rival was doing now. When Koga saw Inuyasha, he didn't realise he was eyeing the Inu.

Inuyasha was walking out of the hot-spring with his back slightly curved. The water lapped up to his knees, revealing his buttocks. Unknowingly Koga was unexpectedly interested in studying the hanyou.

_The way his muscles tightens when he takes a step. His silvery hair cascades down his thin but well-formed muscled flawless body. White silky skin that makes you want to touch it. A flat abdomen with slender waists. Pink untouched nipples that made him desire to lick and pinch it. _Unconsciously Koga licked his lips, "Damn that mutt should be careful not to show that body to people." Koga whispered to himself making sure Inuyasha wouldn't hear him. Koga stared for minutes when Inuyasha stepped out of the hot-spring and sat on a boulder; where his clothes lay next to it.

Koga then just realised what he was thinking, "WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING ABOUT?" He shouted throwing his head on the rock he was hiding behind.

Hearing Koga's voice Inuyasha cautiously reached for his fire-rats robe which fell just past his thighs and covered himself up with it. Inuyasha marched up to where Koga was hiding and looked down at him with ominous eyes, "KEH! Peeking at me now are we, KOGA?"

Koga looked up. The beautiful Inu that he was just peering at was standing in front of him- barely clothed.

Koga traced down to his white thighs and gulped as pleasurable desires were taking over him. Inuyasha felt tingling creeps as Koga was just staring blankly at his thighs. He was about to jump back until Koga sensed him move and he gripped Inuyasha hard by the right leg and pulled him down causing Inuyasha to land hard on his back and hit his head. The part of the robe that was covering Inuyasha was flung to the sides revealing a defenceless and semi-unconscious Inu. Inuyasha's legs were parted showing the hungry wolf a limp flesh that hang between the Inu's thighs and a small picture of his untouched entrance. It was then Koga's desires finally won him over.

He loomed over the Inu and glanced down at his chest and nipples. He serviced one of the nipples with his left hand lightly pinching it to hardness while he brought his tongue down to play with the other. "Ugh…." Inuyasha groaned as he bought his hand up to the back of his head. Suddenly he felt pleasurable sensations course through his body and saw that the wimpy wolf was touching him! "WHAT THE-? KOGA!" Inuyasha was about to claw him but only to have Koga pin his hands down with his right hand over his head. Inuyasha struggled under the wolf. Koga retracted from his nipple licking and bought his lips to Inuyasha's. Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest but only to have Koga get the opportunity to plunge in his wet cavern. Inuyasha couldn't help but moan as the wolf explored his mouth. This brought a smile to Koga and more passion into the kiss.

As Koga battled with Inuyasha's tongue, he traced his right hand down the Inu's body until it met with Inuyasha's manhood. He took hold of it and started stroking it gently. Koga took his tongue out of Inuyasha's mouth and nibbled at his neck. Inuyasha's dick was hardening by each stroke and moans escaped through his peach coloured lips. His eyes closed and it was obvious he was weakening from the pleasure. Inuyasha started to follow the rhythm of strokes and he unknowingly started to lift and spread his legs revealing his tight hole to Koga. "AAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HAAAAAAA!" Inuyasha moaned as Koga stroke his dick faster and harder. Koga released Inuyasha from his grip sensing he wouldn't have energy to resist.

Inuyasha was driven closer to his climax but Koga stopped and withdrew his hand before his partner released his load. Koga stepped away and started to undress himself letting his hard dick spring out. Inuyasha growled at Koga's sudden interruption which only made Koga chuckle, "Be patient my little doggy. You haven't felt the real sensation just yet." As Koga finished undressing himself he placed himself between the inu's legs and then parted them showing his partner's virgin hole. "I can't wait to taste this." Koga thrusted a finger in Inuyasha's entrance causing him to recoil as pain shot through his body. Inuyasha panted heavily as Koga drove his finger in and out of the him. Inuyasha placed his hand on Koga, "Wai- Please stop… haaaaa…." Inuyasha pleaded but it only turned Koga on even more as he saw the watery eyes of the Inu plead to him. "This is for your own good, Inuyasha."

As Inyasha's entrance became wetter and looser he entered another finger in. Inuyasha moaned more and more as Koga thrust the two fingers within him. Inuyasha couldn't help but admit the pain was slowly turning into pleasure. "Aaahh….so…. gooddddd…."

"Enjoying ourselves now are we, Inuyasha?" Koga slightly curved his finger which hit that 'sweet spot' within Inuyasha that made Inuyasha cry out in pleasure. Inuyasha tightened and twitched as Koga kept hitting that sweet spot, Koga realised that before Inuyasha reaches his limit he needed to enter him and receive his share of the pleasure so he started to part his fingers like scissors to stretch him faster. Inuyasha was twice as wetter than before which made Koga decide he was ready to be broken. Koga took hold of his penis and guieded the head to the entrance of the inu. Koga started to stroke inu's dick to calm him, "Don't tighten too much when I'm entering or you'll rip." He instructed as he started thrusting in.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as the pleasure from before turned to pain, "WAIT—STOP….. IT HURTSS! AAAHHH!"

Koga couldn't stop; the feeling of this hotness and tightness surrounding his sent pleasurable sensations running hrough his body. The inu tightened which prevented Koga from going any deeper. Koga had to calm Inuyasha down so he could enter deeper so he started to kiss him again. Inuyasha moaned as the wolf once again licked all over his mouth but he was loosening his grip on the wolf's dick. Koga took this opportunity and plunged in, in one go. A sudden whiteness flashed before Koga's and Iniyasha's eyes as the incomparable pleasure shot through them. "….M-movee…." Inuyasha demanded and the wolf would've anyways without him being ordered to.

Koga thrusted hard and deep within the Inu and if possible, he was becoming harder. Inuyasha moaned and cried out in pleasure as he kept hitting that sweet spot within him. He wrapped his legs around the wolf to bring him even deeper. They were both lost into a world of their own, not being able to sense anything around them other than eachother.

Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Miroku were all sitting around the campfire having their meal. Shippo was greedily shoving chips in his mouth and Kirara was eating her favourite cat food that Kagome brought back. Kagome, Sango and Miroku were eating the fishes they cooked with the campfire with rice that Kagome also brought from home.

Miroku asked the question that Kagome hadn't thought of, "What's Inuyasha taking so long for?" he asked, "If he doesn't come soon Shippo might eat his share. He already ate Inuyasha's potato chips." He announced pointing over to Shippo.

Shippo took another handful and shoved it in his mouth, "AHAHAHAHA! Serves him right. He'll pay for all that bullying!"

"Miroku-kun, can you please go see what happened?" Kagome asked, "He shouldn't take this long to wash off that mud and freshen up. I'm worried."

"Yes, I'm worried too." Miroku got up and started to head for the hot-srpings, "I'll be back with Inuyasha."

Inuyasha and Koga were indulged in their passionate sex not knowing what was heading for them.

Miroku was weaving through the trees and was getting closer to the hot-springs. He suddenly froze when he heard moans and grunts from afar. _What on earth?_ He walked closer and closer then appeared in the hot-springs. What lay in front of him was Koga and Inuyasha 'connected'. Miroku's eyes popped out from their sockets and sweat dripped from his temple, "INUYASHA AND KOGA?" Miroku blurted out in disbelief. Koga and Inuyasha stopped and turned their heads synchronising with each other when they noticed they were making love in front of Miroku. Now even their eyes popped out of their sockets and their hearts felt like it was filled with water and soon would fall out. Inuyasha's body acted on its own and he pulled away from Koga causing the dick within him to move and he let out a moan. Inuyasha ran for his clothes and put them on as fast as he could. Miruko's mouth was gaping open and his mind was trying to figure out what just happened. Koga stood up and calmly walked over to his clothes. Miroku was still staring blankly at nothing.

Inuyasha and Koga ran to eachother. "Crap, what are we supposed to do?" asked Koga.

"Dammit this monk might tell Kagome and she'll kill me with Usowari." Inuyasha walked over to Miroku, "Hey Miroku, you alright?"

Miroku slowly turned to Inuyasha looking like he's just seen a ghost, "W-w-w-wha-? You to just….. boing boing?" Miroku was not even making sense.

Koga walked up and hit Miroku on the shoulder, "Heh, I was just a wolf in heat." Koga himself wasn't sure if he was lying or not, "Don't take it to the heart."

Inuyasha glowered at Koga. When their eyes met Inuyasha gave of the _**I swear I'll send you to hell before I die**_ face.

_Woops, I guess I said the wrong thing, fuck_ Koga thought regretting what he just said. He was the one that forced himself on Inuyasha first.

Miroku sat down and gestured the other two to sit with him. He massaged his temples, "Ok let me get this straight….. –breathe- You GUYS are rivals and fighting over the same woman BUT I FIND YOU HAVING *BEEEEEEEP* AND *BEEEEEEEEEP* WITH EACH OTHER? Oh dear Buddha, is this the illusion when I'm close to death?" Miroku prayed rubbing his hand together.

"Urgh…" Inuyasha punched the monk, "LOOK WE DID IT OK? DON'T YOU DARE TELL ANY ONE OR I'LL HAVE WIMPY WOLF HERE SCREW YOU!"

"I AIN'T DOING THAT! SCREW HIM YOURSELF MUTT!"

"WE'LL DEAL WITH THIS LATER!" Inuyasha turned to Miroku, "Miroku I BEG you don't tell anyone! Kagome will send me to the netherworld."

Miroku thought for a few minutes in silence, _I'm not a bad friend and Inuyasha is free to do willingly. I cannot judge him and decide what he should do or not. If I were to do this to Shippo- no, no, no that's just wrong. Ok I'll help him out. _The monk opened his eyes and saw that Inuyasha and Koga were eagerly waiting to hear his answer, "I will keep this to myself and tell this to no one else." He announced then glanced down at the hardened state of the two 'rivals'(?). "But first, I suggest you take care of… that."

Koga laughed in relief, "Heh, I guess you're right." he got up and gripped Inuyasha's hand pulling him with him, "Will be right back. We'll just perform the finale."

The three walked back with each other. When Kagome saw them appear she ran over, "INUYASHA!" she cried out, "What took you so—Koga-kun! Why are you here?"

The three of them were silent. Sango ran up to them as well, "Inuyasha and Koga, you two look so tired!" Sango stated as she saw them up closer, "What were you doing?"

None of them answered until Miroku stepped up to give an answer, "Uh-uhm….. They were… parring?"

THE END

A/N: I Hope that was fine . Please review and tell me what you thought about it :D! Enjoy our remaining holiday. Ja ne~ :]]


End file.
